Thinking of You
by For The Love Of Kogan
Summary: Logan loves Kendall. And Kendall Loves Logan


paring Kendall and Logan: Kogan

this is my first story I wrote so

bare with me here. Lemony goodness

and a lot of moaning ;) I know it's bad so sorry about

that...ok I'll shut up now

enjoy!

Logan was sitting in his room all alone thinking of his best friend Kendall and all his lovely features. Yeah, He was in a totally shitty situation, He couldn't just tell Kendall he loved him, that could ruin their friend ship, right? well of course it would Kendall is as straight as a poll he would never go for someone like Logan.

Kendall had it all: A sexy jaw line that Logan would love to kiss, those bushy eyebrows he has that are just a total turn on in Logan's eyes, and you can't, not love the way his eyes sparkle when he's happy. Logan smiled at the thought of Kendall finally being his, finally being able to feel his blonde best friend grinding down on him, Kissing up his muscled chest, and being able to cum all over Kendall's abdomen.

"Fuck" Logan sighed "I'm hard." Logan slide down his pants and boxers and started fisting his now extremely hard cock. "Mmm Kendall" Logan groaned out. "Yes, Baby right there" Logan hissed. Why couldn't his hand really be Kendall? why couldn't Kendall love him back. ugh, everything was fucked up just because Logan is to afraid to tell Kendall how he feel's. The Brown haired boy began fisting himself harder as he became even more sexually frustrated.

suddenly a noise was heard from outside his bedroom door. Logan froze completely hopping he was just hearing things so he could go back to what he was doing just seconds ago. A few more seconds past and He didn't hear anything else, so he started to jerk himself off once more. Logan throw his head back in pleasure and was completely unaware of the totally shock Kendall standing in his door way. "Logan..." The green-eyed boy asked as he stood there awkwardly.

"Dammit, Kendall! umm it's not what it looks like I was just..." Logan Panicked, he knew Kendall was gonna ask him who he was picturing while jerking off, this might just be the end of their friendship.

"Really? Cause It looks like your jerking yourself off." Kendall smirked. The blonde felt himself growing hard as he stared down at his Best friend. Damn he looked hot, his mouth was slightly opened as he panted, His hand was still wrapped around his aching erection and Kendall felt he could cum just at the sight of Logan.

Kendall needed Logan right here, right now, he's been waiting for this moment since the two were twelve and he's not going to pass up the opportunity. Kendall slowly moved closer to the bed and swallowed hard. He's never done anything like this, maybe he should be ready before he goes all the way with Logan. Fuck it, Kendall needs it, He sat down on the bed next to Logan's figure and started to lean in.

'This is it' Logan thought 'I can't believe this is happening right now!' Logan saw Kendall move in and he did the same, soon the two boys met in the middle and started kissing passionately but as time went on the kiss got rougher and more heated. Kendall's hand worked its way down Logan's tan body and replaced his hand with his. The taller bot began jerking his lover off and letting dirty words slip past his puffy lips. When the two boys broke the kiss Logan let out an exotic moan. Kendall's free hand tugged of his and Logan's shirt and threw them into the corner of the room to be forgotten.

"K-kendall...Ohhh yessss, I'm almost there..ugh, don't stop." Logan moaned as he scratched Kendall's lanky back. The tall blonde pulled back not listening to what Logan had said, He had other, Better plans. "What the hell? why'd you stop." Logan Groaned at the sudden loss. Kendall's hand quickly found its way to his belt and ripped it off, Kendall's pants and boxers soon joined Logan's clothes on the floor. Kendall got on top of Logan and his mouth kissed its way down the smaller boys chest and to the tip of his aching dick. Kendall took all of Logan in his mouth in one go without choking. Logan curled his toes in complete and utter pleasure.

"Y-yes, Ohhh Kendall please..." Logan moaned while pulling on the small strands of hair that rested on Kendall's neck. The blonde's tongue worked its magic as it slide from the tip then down to the Large base. Kendall could feel Logan coming close to his climax. The taller boy sucked on the head of Logan's cock and bobbed his head back and forth. Kendall felt Logan's large cock hit the back of his throat as he began to deep throat himself.

Logan Moaned one last time before shooting his large load into Kendall's mouth. The blonde haired boy pulled back and swallowed everything that Logan gave him. Kendall collapsed by the brown-haired boy and they both laid there while painting rapidly. Kendall was the first to fully catch his breath again, he wrapped his arms around the shorter boys waist and told him something he should've a long time ago "I love you."

The end.


End file.
